The Adventures of Jewel Sparkles Ep. 4: The Princess and the Pirate
Patch is in his house, sulking at a desk Patch: Oh, Parrot, how will I ever get Jewel to notice me? I mean...I love her, but I'm too afraid to show it! Parrot: Caw! Patch: You're right, Parrot. Jewel will love me, no matter what. I just hope she doesn't find out about my prize possession... * Patch goes upstairs, up to a pair of double doors Patch: Here it is... * The doors open to reveal a pink gem shaped like Jewel's head Patch: I found this gem on the beach one day...it was so beautiful, I carved it for days until it was perfect. I might give it to her as a gift...but only at the right moment. * Patch then goes outside, and runs into Sugar and her friends. Sugar: Oh, hi Patch. Patch: Hi Sugar, Twist E., Fancy. Sugar: *giggle* Word has it that you...like Jewel. Patch: O-of course I like her! Twist E.: No....you LIKE her. Patch: How do YOU know? Sugar: Remember when Jewel lost the golden button for the Button Harvest Festival? You were the first one to try and find it for her. * Flashback Jewel: Great, now I'll have to use a bike wheel instead of the golden button for every single Button Harvest Festival now! Patch: I'LL HELP! Jewel: Really? Thank you SO much, Patch! * End flashback Patch: ...So? What does that prove? Sugar: Remember when you found your fishing pole at the dock after Jewel used it to look for said button? * Flashback Patch: Hey, my fishing pole! Huh, I thought I left it in the boat. Hm, something's different. *sniff* Patch: Hey! This is Jewel's perfume! She...she used MY fishing pole! Wow...what if she REALLY likes me? * End flashback Patch: Ok...you're right. Fancy: But it's nothing to be ashamed about! We're willing to help you win her heart. Sugar: Yeah. Fancy can help you, she's good friends with Jewel. Fancy: Alright, it's time for Fancy's Guide to Getting a Date with Jewel Sparkles! * The scene changes to Fancy and Patch in a classroom, Fancy at a blackboard and Patch sitting at a desk Fancy: Alright, first things first! *puts a stick to the blackboard, where the words "1. JEWELS" Jewel loves jewels. Patch: ..I know that, I have this- Fancy: Please save your questions, and this is not show and tell day. Getting jewel a rare and beautiful gem might make her happy and thankful. Patch: Are you telling me to bribe my way into Jewel's heart? Fancy: No, no, of course not! Alright, step two: Chivalry. Patch: Chivalry? Fancy: Yes. Jewel loves a true gentleman. Patch: Of course! Fancy: Be like a prince to her, and she will play right into your hands. Patch: Alright, I'll practice. Fancy: Step three: Outfit. Patch: Huh? What's wrong with my current clothes? Fancy: Too.....pirate-y. Perhaps you could try a tuxedo, and...lose the eye patch, you don't need it. Patch: But- Fancy: YOU DON'T! Alright, step five: Pay attention. Patch: Pay attention... Fancy: You MUST pay attention to all of Jewel's needs. She likes to vent herself. Patch: Ok, good. Fancy: Final step, and THIS is the most important. Step six: Listen. Patch: I know how to- Fancy: I'm sorry, but I must stop you right there. You must, and always listen. Girls love it when you listen. Don't talk when she's talking, you mustn't interrupt. Patch: Alright, I'll listen. Fancy: Very good, you're all set. Class dismissed! Patch: *gets up* Thanks, Fancy! Fancy: You're very welcome, remember, be polite, and don't let anyone get in your way! Someone might be there to steal Jewel away in the blink of an eye. Patch: Got it, bye Fancy! * Later, on a trail in Lalaloopsy Land Jewel: *walking along the path* Oh, what a nice day this is! Patch: *behind a tree* Alright, Patch, you can do this, just be yourself! ...Goodbye, eye patch! *slowly takes eye patch off* OH, WHY? *quickly covers mouth* Oh, I hope Jewel didn't hear that... * Patch comes out from behind the tree Patch: Jewel, I- * Jewel is off, walking away in the distance Patch: NO, NO NO NO NO NO! JEWEL, COME BACK! *chases after Jewel* * Later, Jewel is in the neighborhood Jewel: Wow, such nice houses. Patch: I have GOT to get it right this time.... * Meanwhile... Crumbs: *opens her front door* Jewel! How nice to see you here. You're just in time to try my special new royal chocolate cookies! Jewel: Ooh, sounds perfectly sweet! *goes inside Crumbs' house* Patch: Ok, it's time, let's go! *turns around* Jewe- Patch: ...OHHHHHH COME ON! * Next, Jewel is on the beach Jewel: How beautiful.. Patch: *hiding in a bush* Perfect, a date on the beach! * Suddenly, Sir Battlescarred walks up to Jewel Jewel: Oh, hello, Sir. Patch: Sir is there? NO! Sir: Greetings, milady. How be you this fine evening? Jewel: *giggles* Well, I am doing quite fine, thank you. Sir: What would you say about an outing together, tonight? Jewel: What about Lady? I thought you two were inseparable. Sir: Oh, it's just fake love. Now, will you join me? Jewel: Well, how can I say no when you saved me a few weeks ago from being buried alive in my own jewelry? Patch: He SAVED her? Oh, how can I match up to that? Sir: Come with me, and we shall see the stars! Patch: No! Remember what Fancy said! Let NO ONE steal her away! Patch: *jumps out of the bush* JEWEL! Jewel: PATCH!? Have you been there the whole time? Patch: Jewel, don't go with Sir! I'm the one who...who.. Jewel: Who what? Patch: Who...LOVES YOU! Sir: You are too late, Patch! The hand of Jewel will be mine! Sir: *turns to Jewel* Jewel, come with me, and take a walk by my castle! Patch: Wait, doesn't Lady live right next to you? Sir: Yes, so? Patch: Are you plotting something? Sir: Of course not! Jewel: Wait! Patch may be on to something....Sir, are you telling the truth? Sir: Well....I....Alright, I admit it. Things haven't been going well with Lady lately, and I hoped that if she saw me with Jewel, she would get jealous and fall in love with me all over again.... Jewel: Sir, how could you? Sir: I'm sorry...I'll go work things out with Lady... *leaves* Jewel: *turns to Patch* Patch, what were you saying earlier? Patch: Jewel.....I......I love you. Will....you go on a date with me? Jewel: I.... Patch: *kneels* Jewel...I...I wanted to give this to you. *opens a ring box, revealing the gem shaped like Jewel's head* Jewel: Wow, That...that's beautiful. *takes it* Thank you, Patch. I'd love to go on a date with you. Patch: This is the perfect spot, wouldn't you say? Jewel: Yes, indeed. ...Patch? Patch: Yes, Jewel? Jewel: I....I love you too. Patch: Really? You don't mind me being a pirate? Jewel: Well, even though you are a pirate...you're still my prince in shining armor. * The sunset then highlights their silhouettes as they hold hands THE END